


You're Keeping The Outfit, Right?

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: USO!Steve. This is the outfit Bucky was referring to, obviously.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	You're Keeping The Outfit, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You're Keeping the Outfit, Right?  
> Creator: Thewaythatwerust  
> Card number: 028  
> Link: [@tumblr](https://thewaythatwerust.tumblr.com/post/623856003378790400)  
> Square filled: B5 - 1940s  
> Rating: General  
> Archive warnings: Not applicable  
> Major tags: crossdressing  
> Summary: This it the outfit Bucky was referring to, obviously.  
> Word count: Not applicable


End file.
